Il était une fois un schtroumpf
by Clemance
Summary: La vie quotidienne des schtroumpf bouleversée par le destin d'un humain à la recherche de ses parents. Les schtroumpfs appartiennent à Peyo. Story of an OC.
1. Malanuit

Auteur: Comme n'importe quel écrivain dans ce site, il faut commencer avec le premier. Et le voici...

*Les schtroumpfs appartiennent à Peyo: Alex© et Marguerite©, la personnification de la magie bleue, sont des personnages que j'ai créés *

J'ai aussi remplacé sctroumpf par un «*» pour les noms des schtroumpfs pour une écriture plus rapide et une lecture plus efficace.

Amusez-vous bien! Bonne lecture!

Amitié, Humour, Aventure, Fantasie

K+ (peut contenir beaucoup de magie)

* * *

Épilogue: Malanuit

(chantant) La la la la la la

_C'était une journée paisible et ensoleillée. Les schtroumpfs travaillaient sur le pont qui traversait la rivière schtroumpf. En fait, pas tous les schtroumpfs, schtroumpf maladroit n'avait pas le droit de travailler. C'était les instructions du Grand schtroumpf. Sinon, dans deux secondes, ils devaient tout recommencer. Schtroumpf paresseux dormait derrière une roche. Certains shtroumpfs, comme schtroupfette, shtroumpf à lunette, schtroumpf coquet et les jeunes schtroumpfs, sont parti cueillir des baies. Schtrumpf maladroit qui comme je l'avais dit n'avait pas le droit de travailler les a suivis, car il les voulait aider dans quelque chose._

_Arrivé au schtroumpf bleuets. * maladroit trébuche sur une racine d'arbre, roule jusqu'à un rocher qui le fait revoler sur un bouisson de shtroumpf bleuets._

«Schtroumpf maladroit que fais-tu ici?» _demande Schtroumpfette qui a failli être frappée par le * maladroit dans sa culbute._

«Schtroumpf maladroit, tu ne devrais pas schtroumpfer ici, car comme Grand Schtroumpf l'a dit souvent, tu ne dois pas schtroumpfer, sinon tout est a re...» _commença * à lunettes._

_Un schtoumpf près de lui, lui donna un bon coup sur son derrière et * à lunettes se retrouva la tête en bas sur le sol un peu plus loin de là._

«... sctroumpfé. Qu'es-ce que j'ai schtroumpfé encore?» _se demanda-t-il les lunettes maganés par l'impact._

_La mine bien basse, * maladroit décida de se promener dans la forêt pendant que la Schtroumpfette et les autres schtroumpfs cueillaient des baies sans se soucier de schtroumpf maladroit. Il marchait lentement dû à la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir être en aide._

_Lalalalalala... Zzz..._

_C'était l'heure de rentrer tout le monde se dirigeaient vers le village pour le festin de soirée. Schtroumpf maladroit est encore dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance, il s'est perdu. La nuit tombait et Schtroumpf maladroit avait sommeil, alors il s'accota sur la pierre la plus proche. La pierre lui servit d'oreiller. Il regarda le ciel dégagé avec les millions d'étoiles qui l'observait et doucement et tranquilement s'endormit._

_Un chuchotement se fait entendre près de Schtroumpf maladroit qui ne se réveilla pas. Il était couvert d'un tissu qui le servait de couverture. Deux "Schtroumpf" ou plus dire un stroumpf et une grande fée le tenaient compagnie._

«Au moins, il n'aura pas froid, dit le schtroumpf l'air content.»

«Merci pour ton aide, dit la fée d'un ton doux.»

Le jeune schtroumpf en s'assoyant à côté de * maladroit le dos vers l'endormi demanda soudainement:

«Au juste, c'est quoi votre nom?»

Il y eut un silence.

«Serviable et poli, même s'il voit un être qu'il connait pas. C'est le cœur le plus pure que je n'ai jamais vu, pensa la fée.»

«Mon nom est Marguerite, je suis protectrice de la magie bleue, dit-elle quand elle finit sa pensée.»

«La magie bleu? C'est quoi? Demanda le schtroumpf attrapé par la curiosité.»

«De la magie très puissante. C'est cette magie qui a crée et est fait les Schtroumpfs.»

«Ouah, ils sont bien chanceux, répondit le schtroumpf en se retournant vers l'endormi.»

«De la magie, bon en y pensant, j'y croyais pas, mais la rencontre avec la fée. Déjà que c'est une fée et, là, ce qui m'est arrivé, il y a rien à dire, on y croit, pensa le jeune schtroumpf regardant dans les airs.»

* * *

La suite vient prochainement...


	2. Le misérable

J'aimerais vous dire que vous pouvez m'envoyer les reviews en Français, en Anglais ou en Espagnol. (mais ça serait mieux en français...)

Et voici le premier chapitre! Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Alex était un humain. Il était seul, rejeté, maltraité. Ses parents avaient disparus quand il était petit et ses parents adoptifs ne l'aimaient pas du tout. Surtout à cause qu'ils était riche et vaniteux et lui, serviable, poli tout le temps, bref, il aidait tout le monde qui avait besoin d'une aide urgente ou volontaire, mais vu qu'il n'est pas parfait, il arrive souvent qu'il a un sens de ruse et d'espièglerie. Un jour, tannés, ils l'ont jeté dehors de leur maison et ils avaient dit à Alex:_

«Gaspilleur d'argent, sort d'ici petit vaurien et ne revient jamais sinon on te livrera aux porcs!» Et le père ajouta : «Tu resteras dehors jusqu'à ce que tu nous montre plus de respect!»

_Alex qui n'avait rien avec lui sauf des vêtements assez chics et une faible somme d'argent qu'il allait donner à un démuni. Le seul problème est qu'il oublia de prendre en compte que le démunie, c'était lui. Les jours passèrent péniblement. Il aida quelques personnes ici et là et dénichait de quoi manger de temps en temps, mais..._

_Au fin fonds de ses pensées, il rêve d'une seule chose: connaitre ses vrais parents. Le temps passait, il avait faim et soif. Cependant, pour lui, ses parents sont plus importants et précieux pour lui que sa faim, sa soif et surtout sa propre vie. Il a toujours su que ses parents vaniteux étaient des parents adoptifs, mais il était jeune. Ça serait impossible pour lui de survivre à un âge si bas. Il avait à peine douze ans quand il partit. Puisque le village était isolé par la forêt à part du chemin qui se rend à la ville. Les calèches étaient tous occupées et la route à la ville est longue. Il choisit de parcourir la forêt. Des jours passaient. Plus qu'il s'enfonçait, il y avait bizarrement moins de baies, d'eau et de nourriture. C'est la que son corps faiblissait. Ses pas ralentissaient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre._

_Il se réveilla par une voix alarmante._

«À l'aide!»

_Étonnamment, il se redressa d'un coup et courra vers la voix. Sa faim l'avait quitté et la soif aurait disparu lui aussi. Alex surprit voit une jeune femme en robe écrasée par un arbre qui essayait de prendre un bâton avec une étoile. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas soulever le tronc d'arbre qui coinçait les jambes de la demoiselle. Il n'y a pas pensé deux fois, c'étais une fée de forêt. Heureusement qu'il y avait un conteur au village qu'il se rappela une des histoires avec des fées. Il empoigna la baguette et par la grande surprise de la dame, il lui a donnée. Servant de sa magie, elle réarrangea le tronc brisé et ses jambes. Ahuri, il resta là sans voix, tout le monde du village penserait qu'il est fou s'il racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais de toute façon, il avait une quête à faire et il ne retournera surement plus à son village._

«Merci beaucoup, désolé, mais je dois partir, j'ai quelque chose de urgent à faire, dit la dame en enlevant de la poussière sur qu'il semblait être une robe.»

«Attendez, vous vous appelez comment? S'élança-t-il curieux.»

_La fée était déjà à quelques cent pas de lui. Il la suiva._

_Après quelque temps, la nuit avait à peine commencé, c'est là qu'il vit un stroumpf et devinez quoi? C'est * maladroit qui s'était endormi. Il le regarda curieusement. Un bruit de verre suivi d'une lumière, celui de la lune, je penserais, éclaira autour de lui. Il regarde autour de lui et les arbres grandissaient. Il regarda le sol, il s'approchait._

«T'es un humain assez bizarre toi, dit une voix lourde et en écho, pourquoi rétrécisses-tu?»

Confu, il vit une géante s'approcher de lui.

«C'est pas moi qui schtroumpfe, c'est vous. Hein? Je... je... schtroumpfe qu'est-ce qui m'est schtroumpfé, s'écria-t-il, ça ne schtroumpfe pas, ça ne schtroumpfe pas.»

_Il regarda ses mains, regarda ses vêtements. Ses mains avaient perdus un doigt chaque ce qui le fit traumatiser pour quelques secondes. Ensuite, la peau changea de couleur. Ses oreilles grandirent. Son nez aussi. Il était même surpris du fait que ses habits avaient rétréci avec lui. Il vérifia si rien d'autre n'avait changé. Il regarde derrière lui. Une queue. Il s'assit à terre hagard._

«Tu t'es transformé en schtroumpf, même ta voix ou plutôt ton vocabulaire, lui fit remarquer la fée.»

«Ça termine stroumpfement bien ma journée, dit-il d'un air boudeur.»

_La fée éclata de rire._

«Tu as l'air comme le schtroumpf grognon, rigola la magicienne.»

«Je suppose qu'il est grognon, pensait l'enfant transformé.»

«Et c'est qui ce schtroumpf-là? Demanda-t-il en allant à côté du schtroumpf perdu.»

«Il s'appelle schtroumpf maladroit, dit la fée sans hésiter.»

«Je schtroumpfe, il est tellement maladroit qu'il se schtroumpfe perdu, devina Alex ce qui fit comme effet de surprendre la fée.»

«Exactement, mettons-lui quelque chose qui le couvrira, suggéra la géante en s'agenouillant.»

«Mais comment schtroumpf que j'ai schtroumpfé, gémit l'enfant désemparé maintenant devenu un schtroumpf.»

«Il faudrait que tu le découvres par toi-même. A cause, je n'ai pas la moindre idée, dit la fée songeuse.»

_Il mit sa cape sur * maladroit._

«Au juste, c'est quoi un Schtroumpf?»


End file.
